


Is There Somewhere?

by xllecaightwood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on Song Lyrics, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Loves Steve Harrington, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Billy Hargrove, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Steve Harrington Loves Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Sweet Moments, steve is whipped, they need each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xllecaightwood/pseuds/xllecaightwood
Summary: Small glimpses of Billy and Steve and the moments of them becoming more than just friends.(Based off the lyrics of Is There Somewhere - Halsey)





	Is There Somewhere?

_Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder, I just wanna feel your lips against my skin_

**The lights flickered past the window, the sky was dark and the air was cold but Billy didn’t mind too much, he was happy being in the passenger seat of Steve’s car watching the lights reflect off his face as he sang along to the radio and made attempts to focus on the road.**

**Billy hummed along to the song, he made all attempts to keep the tough guy act up but a few joints in he always found it difficult to act like an asshole. Especially to Steve. It was a strange friendship but Billy had found himself content when he was around Steve, happy even.**

**“I knew you would like this song, this is your kind of shit” Steve smiles over to him, Bob Segar’s Old Time Rock and Roll echoes through the car and Steve sang his heart out as they drove down the road. Billy decided that he loved hearing Steve sing. He wasn’t bad. In fact his voice was overwhelmingly beautiful.**

**They drove around for a while, Billy always found the night drives with Steve peaceful. To be honest he can’t think of a time where he had actually felt at ease other than when he was with Steve. Billy glanced at Steve, watching the way his eyes flickered from the mirrors to the road, and the way his head was bobbing along to the music, and the way he was smiling and laughing when Billy was talking to him. He wouldn’t admit it but Billy thinks Steve’s laugh is the prettiest damn thing he’s ever heard.**

**After a while Steve pulls over, just off at the side of the road and Billy doesn’t mind. He assumes Steve’s just tired of driving.**

**“Wanna sit on the bonnet and have a smoke?” Billy asks, eyebrow raised, small smile on his face. Steve nods before getting himself out the car, Billy watches as he does before getting out the car and walking around the front of it, jumping on the bonnet. Steve sits up next to him and watches as Billy takes a joint from his cigarette packet, Steve watches as Billy places it between his lips and his mouth opens ever so slightly at how good Billy makes lighting a joint look. Billy catches his eye as he inhales and is surprised he doesn’t choke. His breathe catches when he realises Harrington’s staring at him, like wide eyed and totally mesmerised. He takes the joint and holds it out for Steve to take.**

**With a small gulp and shaky hands Steve takes the joint, fingers brushing Billy’s ever so slightly. He takes a draw and inhales sharply. They aren’t saying anything, they don’t for a while. They both sit on Steve’s car in silence but it’s okay, and they both like it. After a few minutes of smoking and silence, Billy glances at Steve, and can’t find the will to tear his gaze away from him. Maybe it’s the weed or maybes it’s the fact Harrington’s sitting there looking fine as hell under the streetlights.**

**“Man. It’s weird, being able to sit here in silence with you and not feel like...awkward” Steve smiles as he speaks and Billy wants to hold him, be nearer to him, kiss him. “It’s weirder that your actually nice to me now” Steve laughed and Billy was so gone. He moved closer, his hand moving slowly towards Steve’s face, he touches his cheek before softly taking him by the chin and turning Steve to face him. Steve’s eyes go wide, but his features still soft, he looks so damn nervous. Billy let’s go of his face but they both continued to stare at one another.**

**“I like doing this with you” Billy speaks slowly, softly and he watches Steve’s lips curl up slightly before a small chuckle escapes his lips.**

**“Good...that’s...yea that’s good. I...i ehm...like this too. Like a lot” Steve was stuttering and sounded like a nervous wreck, but Billy smiled anyway. Billy let his head fall, his forehead now resting against Steve’s shoulder. He felt the intake of breathe Steve took, he panicked a little, realised he’d just rested his head on Steve’s shoulder as if it was something he has done before. He froze, and just as he went to move his head away Steve let out a breathe and slowly snaked his arm around Billy’s waist. Billy moved with Steve as he tried to pull him closer, his cheek now pressed to Steve’s shoulder. It should have been weird, Billy should have fucking freaked out. But he didn’t. And Steve held him like that for a while. Billy loved it. So did Steve.**

**Billy sat up after a while, both boys looking at each other as there faces came only inches away from one another. Steve gave Billy the smallest, softest smile. Billy from that point had no idea what happened, all he remembers is Harrington leaning forward and slowly pressing his lips to his jaw, and then his cheek. Billy’s heart fucking stopped, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t even react. He sat there and just felt it all. It was the best thing he has ever felt, the feeling of Steves soft lips against his skin made his skin catch on fire. The kiss was slow and his lips lingered on Billy’s cheek for a minute before he shifted away and off the car bonnet.**

**“Ehm...c’mon. We should head before I end up too stoned to drive” Steve looked nervous, maybe embarrassed.**

**“Yea. Yea okay”**

_I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me_

**Steve and Billy continued to hang out, it had became a ritual of sorts. Almost every night after school. Steve could feel himself diving deeper and deeper into whatever this thing was between them. Yes, they were friends but Steve felt something when he was around Billy, something he couldn’t put into words. After the night they’d went for a drive, Steve went home kicking himself for kissing Billy’s cheek, he half expected Billy to tell him to never talk to him again.**

**But, the next night when they’d met at the diner Billy didn’t act any different and when they left later Billy had let his hand reach for Steve’s. He stood with Steve leaning against his car, fingers intertwined, Billy smiled and laughed at the things Steve was saying and Steve had to contain himself - it took everything in him not to close the space and put his lips against Billy’s. Steve from there was totally taken, Billy made him feel breathless in the best possible way. Billy made him feel complete.**

**Steve let his body be washed over by the feeling of Billy, the way he’d lay on Steve’s shoulder and let him hold him for a while. Steve wasn’t sure when they had became friends, or even how after everything that happened. But he didn’t hate it.**   
** Steve hadn’t felt this way since Nancy had been around, and even being with Nancy hadn’t made him feel like this. He was totally hooked.**

_I’m trying not to let it show, that I don’t want to let this go_

**Billy wished he could be around Steve forever, he was scared he would fuck up, be too much of an asshole and that Steve would leave. It might be selfish but Billy didn’t wanna let what he had with Steve slip away. He was trying so fucking hard to not be his normal asshole self. Jesus, he sounded fucking stupid. He just didn’t wanna let this go. He didn’t wanna let Steve go.**

**“What’s going on Billy? You okay over there?” Steve’s voice snapped him from his thoughts, they currently sat on Steve’s bed. Steve at one side and Billy at the other. He was well aware Steve could read him like a book. He didn’t want Steve to see he was worried about fucking this up, whatever this was.**

**“Hmmmm, yea. Yea I’m good” Billy rolled his eyes, before locking them with Steve’s. The room was quiet and Billy was trying so damn hard not to focus on how Steve was breathing. Neither of them would be able to explain, but the atmosphere was tense. Billy felt on edge, scared to make the wrong move or assume anything too far. All Billy could think of was Steve, and the feeling of Steve’s soft lips lingering on his skin. He wanted to feel them again.**

**“Steve?”**

**“Yea...?” Steve sounded questioning, he heard the way Billy had said his name and it pulled at his heart. It was a soft and whispered tone that sounded like he was just saying his name, but for no reason.**

**Billy looked at Steve, eyes pouring out the question he wanted to ask. His skin was burning for any kind of closeness or touch he could get from him. He wanted to be next to him. He prayed Steve understood by the way he looked at him.**

**“Use your words Hargrove.”**

**“Jesus Harrington.” Billy let out a annoyed sigh, chewing on his lip. “Can I come up there” Billy spoke quickly, praying that Steve didn’t even fucking hear what he said. But by the look in his eyes he definitely heard them. Steve’s heart was hammering at 100mph against his chest, his mouth went dry but he nodded anyway. Anything to be nearer to Billy.**

**Billy smiled before he moved slowly from where he lay, crawling up to the space beside Steve. He made himself comfortable, shoulder resting against Steve’s, hands resting only inches away on the bed. Jesus he felt like a fucking virgin, his skin burning at the thought of holding Steve’s hand.**

**“This okay?” Billy questioned the way he was leaning against Steve. His skin on fire where their bodies touched.**

**“Yea. This is...this is okay” Steves voice was so quiet. The air around them went tense and all the emotions began to circle. Billy closed his eyes briefly. It was slow, but Billy’s hand made its way to where Steve’s rested. His thumb brushing lightly over the back of his hand. Steve turned his head, eyes locked on Billy and Billy’s glued to their hands. Steve realised the lack of space between them, realised that if he leaned in and Billy turned his head they would be close enough that Steve could kiss him.**

**Billy moved his hand again, this time sliding his hand under Steve’s and intertwining their fingers. A shaky exhale escaped Steve’s lips and brushed along Billy’s face. It took everything Billy had to not turn and meet Steve’s eyes. Because that would be all his restraint out the window. He wouldn’t be able to hold back.**

**“Billy...” the way Billy’s name slipped from Steve’s lips makes Billy turn to look at him. Eyes locking, faces inches from one another, noses brushing ever so slightly. Billy’s grip on Steve’s hand tightens and he has to shut his eyes or he thinks he might explode at the overwhelming feeling.**

**“Can I...” Steve stops himself and Billy’s eyes snap open, locking with Steve’s. The redness has crept onto Steve’s face and Billy can tell Steve thinks he’s overstepped. But he didn’t. God.**

**“Please” Billy’s voice is pleading, almost begging Steve to do it and Steve looks shocked at how fucked Billy sounds, but that does it. Steve’s all in Billy’s space, and their noses brush and their breath mingles and then Steve’s lips are pressed to Billy’s and it’s fucking beautiful. It’s slow, and tender and everything the moment built up to. Billy lets go of Steve’s hand and moves it to cup his face, turning to lean on his side a little more, pressing his lips harder to Steve’s. And Steve’s hands grip at Billy’s top and then the kiss gets overwhelming because it’s slow but desperate and their lips move in sync, their breathing is heavy and Steve lets out little gasps and hums when Billy slides his hand into his hair. And it’s just fucking everything Billy could have dreamt it to feel like.**

_Is there somewhere you can meet me?_

**“Steve?” Billy sounds panicked, off.**

**“Billy what’s wrong?” Steve’s leaning against the wall, hand gripping at the phone tightly. His chest rising rapid. He doesn’t like the sound of Billy.**

**“I...” Billy stutters on his words, he takes a few deep breaths at the end of the line before he sighs.**   
** “Is there somewhere you can meet me?” Billy asks with and exhale and Steve nods as he answers yes probably too quickly.**

**They meet at the diner, Billy is waiting inside their usual booth. Steve almost trips on his way in at the speed he’s walking. He slides in across from Billy and instantly scans over his boys appearance. There doesn’t look to be any bruises, but Billy looks so fucking sad.**

**“Billy? What’s wrong?” Steve’s voice is pure panic and Billy smiles softly.**

**“Calm down pretty boy. I...nothing happened. I just needed out the house before something did” Billy plays with the salt from the table as he talks and Steve wants to reach out and grab his hands and tell him it’s ok and that Billy can come stay at his. But he doesn’t. He isn’t sure why but he doesn’t feel like he can do that. Steve knows how bad it can get between Billy and his dad.**

**Billy looks up at Steve, before he looks away again. Steve sighs.**

**“I’m sorry...”**

**“No” Billy cuts him off before he can say anything else. “I don’t want your pity. I don’t want to sit here all night and discuss my feelings. I just...” Billy sighs, he knows he’s being a dick and Steve’s just worried but he can’t help it.**

**Steve goes against his head and reaches for Billy’s hand that’s still playing with the salt. Billy flinches a little, Steve looks at him. Scanning to see if this is alright, begging that it is. Billy relaxes and lets Steve take his hand on the table. It lets a wave of clam wash over Billy. Steve knows how to keep him calm and make him feel like everything isn’t falling apart.**

_And I try to refrain, but your stuck in my brain_

**They walked from the diner, wandering down the lane next to it, making their way to the car park round back. Steve knew Billy would have parked his car there.**

**Billy walked next to Steve in silence, his head spinning. All he could think about was how close he was to Steve, and that Steve had came running to his rescue once again. Fuck. Steve was stuck in his head all the time and he knew it wasn’t right - or at least that’s what he thought. And maybe Steve didn’t even feel the same way. But Billy was finding it hard to keep himself contained. Steve had done so much for him, Steve was the person Billy wanted to be around when he was low, or happy or to be honest when Billy was anything. He always wants to be around Steve.**

**He hadn’t even realised he’d stopped walking until he noticed Steve standing in front of him, hands resting on each of his shoulders.**

**“Bill, you okay?” Steve’s voice echoed with concern and Billy looked him dead in the eyes. Billy felt weak. He didn’t like Steve seeing him like this. Billy took a deep breathe and before he could think against it he had Steve by his jacket and was pushing him up against the alley wall. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, his eyes locked with Steve’s wide ones. And then his Brian went from zero to one hundred and Billy couldn’t refrain. His lips were on Steve’s before either of them could even speak or think.**

**He couldn’t stop kissing him. Their lips touched and Billy couldn’t get enough. Billy gripped at Steve’s jacket and held him against the wall with such force that Steve felt his knees go weak. Steve’s lips moved cautiously against Billy’s before he pulled back, eyes searching Billy’s for any explanation of what the fuck was going on. Billy chased his lips, lips meeting again before Steve could freak or run. He pulled Steve’s bottom lip with his teeth. Steve let out a small whimper, his grip tightened on Billy’s arms pulling him closer, their hips now pressed together and his tongue swiped along Billy’s bottom lip. Billy was in heaven. From there it was all tongue, teeth and small moans. Their tongues moved together and Steve was panting loudly into his mouth.**

**“Shit...Billy...” Steve moaned the words into Billy’s mouth and it drove him crazy. Hands roamed over one another and small pants and whimpers gathered in the air. Steve moved his hips against Billy’s and Billy pressed his leg between Steve’s legs. Pinning Steve to the wall harder and their hips together more, but it still didn’t feel like it was close enough. Billy wanted to inhale Steve, be as close to him as he possibly could. The noise from around the corner startled them apart. Steve leaned against the wall staring at Billy, eyes glazed and totally fucked. Billy chewed at his lip.**

**“We should get going” Billy was nervous. He didn’t know how to deal with this now. After the kissing or the sex Billy was just no good.**

**“Come back to mine Billy” Steve spoke quickly and without thought. “I mean I don’t want you going home when your dads pissy with you” Steve steps forward, legs shaking ever so slightly. He reaches for Billy’s hand holding it in his own.**

**Billy smiles at him, happy they were gonna be okay.**

**“You sure?” Billy was wary, despite the fact he didn’t need to be. Steve was so fucking deep in whatever they were that it was embarrassing, even if Billy couldn’t notice. But Steve saw the panic in Billy and leaned into him, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.**

**“Yea Billy, I’m sure. Come back to mine” Steve whispered against Billy’s lips and Billy smiled against them.**

_I’m sorry but I fell in love tonight_

**Billy was mad. No billy was fucking furious. Why did Steve have to open his god damn mouth. Everything was fine the way it was. Everything had been perfect these last few weeks. Ever since the kiss outside the diner Billy and Steve couldn’t get enough of one another. It was all hot hook ups and hidden kisses, hidden touches.**

**But tonight Steve had asked him round and Billy was so damn excited to be all over his boy. They’d been kissing on Steve’s couching, laughing and fooling around. Billy had slid Steve’s T-shirt off and held him close. Kissing down Steve’s neck. Steve had laughed, a nervous kinda laugh that made Billy smirk.**

**Steve had pulled him back up and met his lips, tongue slipping into Billy’s mouth slowly. Steve had cupped Billy’s face as he’d pulled back from the kiss and smiled. Billy couldn’t tell if he was just totally high or horny. Billy smiled back before leaning to kiss the boy again. Lips meeting messily before Billy kissed down his neck again.**

**“Billy....I” Steve let out a chuckle and Billy decided that yea, Steve was totally high off his ass. Billy laughed a little but then he heard it. He heard it and his whole fucking body froze.**

**“Jesus Billy. I love you”**

**Billy stared at Steve wide eyed and the rage built up from there. Steve paled, and froze.**

**Currently, Billy was pacing it down the street away from Steve’s house. Fucking idiot for letting Steve pick him up. Should have just drove. He knew Steve would be hot on his trail as soon as he got himself dressed and shoes on.**

**“Billy”**

**Shit. There he was.**

**“Billy, please. Just wait” Steve reached out to grab at Billy’s arm as soon as he’d caught up with him. He couldn’t fucking think, Steve couldn’t have just said what he thought he said. He couldn’t love him. Billy felt like he couldn’t breathe, his chest felt tight and his knees felt like they were gonna give way. He fucking said he loved him. Panic set in and Billy’s first thought was to run, to save himself the pain and to save Steve from the pain he knew he could cause.**

**“You fucking ruined it” Billy’s tone was nasty and he didn’t mean it at all. He fucking wanted Steve so bad. So god damn bad. But he was a fucking coward. He heard those words and freaked.**

**“Bill. Please. Don’t leave. I didn’t mean to freak you out. I’m high off my ass, it just slipped out”**

**“Get the fuck away from me Harrington”**

**There was a silence after that, Billy was praying Steve was still following him up the street. He didn’t know why the fuck he was still walking. Just stop and tell him you feel the same. Idiot. Fucking idiot.**

**“Fuck. Billy. Will you just....” Billy heard Steve shout and then the sound of his shoes bouncing against the pavement and then suddenly he was being pulled back. Steve’s hand tugged at his arm, stopping him from walking. Steve gripped his arm tightly, Billy could feel that he was shaking.**

**“Let me go. I fucking mean it Harrington”**

**“Fuck. Fine. Jesus Billy. I’m sorry okay. I’m fucking sorry that I’m in love with you” Steve’s voice sounded shaky and he sounded like he was about to cry. Billy completely froze up, his body went numb and his heart hurt. Fuck. Steve didn’t need to be sorry. Billy loved him too.**

**Billy turned to look at Steve, his eyes were glazed over, he was definitely on the verge of crying and Billy didn’t want to see that. Fuck, Billy didn’t want to be the reason Steve cried.**

**“You fucking ruined it all” Billy spoke with anger, as much as he tried he couldn’t stop the venom that poured out his mouth. As much as he knew he wasn’t angry. He couldn’t control it. He was scared shitless. Steve was in love with him. Billy didn’t understand how anyone could love him. Billy ran away then. He left Steve there, in the middle of the street heartbroken and crying and Billy’s heart shattered in his chest and the tears poured from his eyes.**

_I didn't mean to fall in love tonight_

**“Billy” Steve looked at him, his eyes rimmed with dark circles. They looked red, maybe he had been crying. Billy stood in Steve’s doorway, head hanging low. He’d kept away for 5 days. He avoided Steve at all costs. But tonight when he sat with Max and she had said about how sad Steve had been around the kids and how down he was about himself, Billy couldn’t keep away. He couldn’t let Steve keep hating himself because of Billy being s coward.**

**So here he stood, in front of Steve at his door, all cards on the table. Whatever Steve wanted Billy was gonna give him it, even if it terrified Billy. Because Steve was so damn important. Billy glanced at Steve and their eyes met and that’s all it took. Billy was on Steve before two words could leave his mouth. Billy grabbed him by his T-shirt and their lips met with force. It was desperate and needy and it made Billy’s heartache. Because, yes, he was so fucking in love with Steve.**

**Steve’s back hit the wall and Billy was all over him, his desperate attempt at an apology. Steve didn’t want him to ever stop. Despite how angry and upset Steve was only a mere couple of minutes ago, Billy was kissing him and he felt like he could breathe again.**

**“I missed you” Billy whispers between kisses and Steve stops breathing all together. They pull apart, foreheads resting on one another’s, hands gripping clothing. Heavy breaths and loud gulps fill the air.**

**Billy’s eyes meet Steve’s and he nods.**

**“I love you. God. I love you so damn much Steve” Billy’s voice is quiet, he speaks with reserve with fear even. Fear of this feeling, of what it means. But Billy decided Steve’s to important to let him pass by. To let him go. Because Steve is Billy’s and Billy’s whole entire being belongs to Steve.**

**“Billy...” Steve stutters his name before pulling him in closer and wrapping his arms around him. Steve nuzzles his head into Billy’s neck. A shaky breathe escapes his lips.**

**“I love you too...I love you too” Steve speaks quietly into Billy’s neck, he repeats the words as if he’s reassuring Billy and Billy holds Steve with everything he’s got. He never wants to let him go.**


End file.
